<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【信条(主尼)】第一次 by VanillaStimulant</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321602">【信条(主尼)】第一次</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaStimulant/pseuds/VanillaStimulant'>VanillaStimulant</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tenet (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:00:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaStimulant/pseuds/VanillaStimulant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>尼尔第一次出任务那天<br/>短打</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【信条(主尼)】第一次</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在尼尔的职业生涯中，他接到过无数次或是危险，或是困难，又或者简单无比信手拈来的任务，但他最记忆犹新的，是第一次。</p><p>准确来说，尼尔是在自己约会的途中展开了他的工作，不过也可以解释为，和自己的老板约会，从其本质上看来，就是工作的一部分，不过这份工作玩出了些蜜里调油的快感。当他打扮整齐来到酒店，和老板亲了两分钟落座后。他的顶头上司兼情人从桌下递给他一把装着消音器的手枪。</p><p>恕他直言，这实在是有些迷惑。不过烛光恰到好处地掩盖了尼尔的表情，男人看他接下手枪后，示意侍从上菜。尼尔更愿意相信这是男人给自己的考验，虽然他们之前，大概是尼尔还在剑桥念书的时候简单吃过几顿饭，尼尔都不愿意把那称之为约会，他衣着简单，有一次甚至是刚从实验室出来就直接飞奔下楼扑进提早等在门口的男人怀里，他真是太想他了。从来没有哪一次，像他今天这样，出门前花费了半个小时在领带上，而现在，他右手紧握着红酒杯，左手鬼鬼祟祟的放在餐桌下面，因为他一旦抽出手来，周围的人都会看到他这个领带系歪的傻小子手里握着一把枪。</p><p>“我们...”</p><p>“在你三点钟方向，尼尔，”男人说，“我数到三，你就开枪。”</p><p>“三。”<br/>
尼尔还有些不相信自己的耳朵。<br/>
“二。”</p><p>“操，保险栓，”尼尔的大脑已经来不及运转“该死的。”</p><p>“一。”</p><p> </p><p>一声尖叫在餐厅中爆发，目标对面的那位女士被染了一脸血。尼尔给出的最本能的反应是听从指令，而他的肌肉记忆以及潜意识帮助他完美的击中了目标的太阳穴。</p><p>“恭喜你，一击毙命。”<br/>
“现在我们要怎么办。”尼尔呆呆的问，他的身体做好了全面的准备，可惜他的脑袋还没有，他的恐慌丝毫不体现在他敏捷的反应能力上，而是写在他的脸上，他抬头望向不知什么时候站在他身边的男人。</p><p>“我们有很多办法，最简单的就是，跑。”</p><p>尼尔的老板是一个合格的情人，他能给尼尔最想要的，也能给尼尔想不到的。在这场亡命的飞车追逐战中，男人单手握着方向盘，右手不停换档，离合和刹车配合的天衣无缝，他风流潇洒的带着尼尔甩开了一切，包括高楼大厦，包括整个城市。最后一个街区的追逐在一次几乎完美的逆向行驶中结束，从前面的公路向前延伸，他们能走到西海岸边。尼尔知道，他们会在沙滩上就地解决他们最原始的欲望。</p><p>沙子很软，海水冰凉，而他们的身体，炙热滚烫。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>